More Than Just a Showmance
by FictionIsMyCryptonite
Summary: Ricky reflects on everything negative in his life right now, but is cheered up by the idea that he plays Troy in the HSM production at his school, knowing it's his way to try and win back the heart of Nini, his ex-girlfriend that he's never stopped loving. As time goes on, Nini begins to realize that her feelings for Ricky never actually went away. Will Ricky and Nini get a chance?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the songs. That all belongs to Disney!

AN: There will be spoilers for episode 10 of HSMTMTS. So if you haven't seen episode 10 (or any of the series), I suggest you do not read this story until you do.

Ricky's POV:

Everything in Ricky's life was going wrong. His parents got a divorce, he's starting to develop feelings for Gina. And to top it all off, Nini has friendzoned him. Although, that one he probably deserved. He hated- no not hated- he _**loathed **_himself for what he did to her. She told him she loved him and he flaked. But he had a shot to win her back. He was starring as Troy in East High's production of High School Musical, alongside Nini as Gabriella. This was his chance to show her he truly cared and that he really did love her.

Nini's POV:

_Damn Ricky_. That was the only thought going through her head at the moment. He crashed her play. This was her shot to be the star. And she _**wanted **_to do it with her boyfriend E.J. But of course Ricky had messed it up. Now, not only was she not playing the perfect couple in a show that she and E.J. were in real life, now E.J.'s jealousy of her ex had caused him to go crazy. And now she was extremely upset with her boyfriend. Well, now _**ex**_-boyfriend. All because of Ricky Bowen. So she did what she always did to express her feelings; write a song.

\- Time Skip a few weeks-

Nini's stomach fluttered in excitement when she heard Ricky's voice floating over the soft, melodious sounds of his guitar. She recognized the song he was singing. It was Gabriella's solo from act 2. They had all just been arguing about it before the break, the way it should be represented in their show. Ricky had suggested an acoustic version, which he was now singing.

**I thought you were my fairytale**

**My dream when I'm not sleeping**

**A wish upon a star that's coming true **

He sang, voice dripping with emotion. Nini was about to walk in to watch him sing when she noticed a certain, curly haired girl: Gina. He was singing this song to… Gina?

Nini felt her heart shatter into a million little pieces. _Just like the night we broke up_, she thought. So Nini did the only thing she had the strength to do: turn and run.

Ricky's POV:

As he finished singing, Ricky saw a familiar brunette with perfectly tanned skin turn and dash away. _I. Am. Such. An. Idiot!_ He berated himself.

"Wow Ricky," Gina sighed, pulling Ricky out of his head, "that was amazing!"

"Uhh, thanks Gina," He smiled at her shyly

"It's no wonder you got the part of Troy," she said, slowly approaching him, "you're a good singer. A great actor. And when it comes to showing emotion and stage presence, you're _fantastic_." She stressed the last word before slowly moving in for a kiss.

Ricky put his hand up to show her he didn't want to kiss her. When she looked at him curiously, he knew he had no choice but to explain himself.

"Gina, listen." He began, "I think you are a really nice girl. You're funny, charming, and sassy. Any guy would be lucky to get the opportunity to kiss you. But, I'm not that guy. I'm in love with Nini. I always have been, and I always will be. I'm sorry."

She nodded, "I know. I just wanted to see if there was something between us. But now that I know there isn't, go get her."

-Time Skip to opening night-

_Breathe Ricky. Just breathe_. Ricky was trying to calm himself down. Get himself to finish the song. He'd been in the middle of singing 'Get'cha Head in the Game' when he saw his mom's new boyfriend walk in. After being lowered back to the ground, he finished singing as quickly as he could. Before the music even ended, he stormed back stage.

"Ricky, what's wrong?" Carlos asked him, while Kourtney gave him a worried expression.

"Has anyone seen Nini? I could really use a pep talk right now."

"She's in a quick change stall having a panic attack."

"What, why?" When he said this, Kourtney began to blush.

"Do you see the lady with the clipboard?" Ricky looked over his shoulder, before turning back to Kourtney and nodding. "That's the dean of the acting school she thought about applying to."

At that moment, Ricky knew exactly what to do.

E.J.'s POV:

The sound of a door being violently thrust open and feet storming in startled E.J. (though he never would've admitted it). When he turned around to see who was causing all this ruckus, he was greeted by Ricky frantically pulling his jersey above his head.

"You need to go on as Troy." Ricky bluntly stated.

"What, why?" E.J. inquired.

"There's a dean here from an acting school here to watch Nini, and she needs a Troy played by someone at their best. And I'm not at my best right now." Ricky hurriedly explained to E.J. while thrusting the Troy Bolton jersey at him.

E.J. just stared at the jersey, trying to process all of the information Ricky had just given him.

"Well, are you going to take it?" Ricky impatiently asked, which E.J. understood since intermission would be over in less than 5 minutes.

"For Nini, I will."

And with that, E.J. rushed off to change, leaving a shirtless Ricky feeling sad, but knowing he did what was best for Nini.

Nini's POV:

Nini inhaled as she nervously prepared for the biggest moment in the show: Troy and Gabriella's audition.

She walked out on stage and waited for Ricky to sing the beginning of the song, but the voice that met her ears was not the one of Ricky. It was a voice belonging to E.J.

**We're soarin', flyin'**

**There's not a star in heaven **

**That we can't reach**

**If we're trying**

**So we're breaking free**

"Troy, I can't do this." Nini recited the heartbreaking line.

"Just look at me Gabriella, right at me." He said his line, but she noticed how he studied her face as he did. "Except, I'm not the Troy you need," he said with a sigh. "I'm not the Troy you want." He patted her shoulder and walked back stage.

Nini turned towards the door that Ricky and Gina had just entered through. She slowly started to walk towards him as she sang.

**You know the world can see us**

**In a way that's different than who we are**

**Creating space between us**

'**Till we're separate hearts**

She had turned on the flashlight of her phone and pointed it at Ricky, just like he did for her during her audition.

"I'm really not at my best." He told her, his sadness shining through.

"Just look at me, Ricky. Right at me."

He took a deep breath and began to sing along with her.

-Time Skip to after the show-

Ricky's POV:

Ricky and Nini were in the dressing room talking after the show had ended.

"Well, I better go see my family."

Nini had been halfway to the door, when he suddenly got a boost of confidence.

"I love you!" He blurted out, causing her to turn around and look at him.

"I've loved you since the first time you picked your Ukulele and you wrote a song about clouds, a silly little song about clouds. I love you. And that night in your room when you told me you loved me, I meant to say it. I meant to say it. And I've kicked myself every day since then because I didn't say it. But I do. I love you. I've loved you since seventh grade when I made you ride in the front row of Demon's Destiny at Six Flags, and you told me you sometimes get a little seasick on roller coasters, and I said, 'Come on, live a little.'" He confessed to her.

"I remember."

"Yeah. And then I puked all over your shoes and you didn't even make me feel bad about it. No you just said, um…"

"No worries, I've been wanting to get rid of these shoes anyways." She finished his thought.

"I love you," Ricky continued. "I've always believed in- in us, even if I sucked at showing it. That's why I'm here. All I know is, I want this feeling to keep going. I don't want this to be just a showmance. Because I love you Nina Salazar-Roberts, I love you more than words can ever begin to describe."

"I love you too, Ricky." She smiled at him.

She ran to hug him, but he surprised her with a kiss. And it was the first thing that felt right that in a long time. And that day she knew, the love she and Ricky shared would last to be more than just a showmance.


End file.
